


Lumpy Pollen Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Pollen Sneeze

Somebody needs some Allegra, and maybe a box of Kleenex. 


End file.
